yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
Mesnevi/1871-1880
{| border="1" style="border-collapse:collapse;" |- | || FARSÇA ORJİNALİ || LATİNO TRANSKRİPTİ || TÜRKÇE TERCÜMESİ || İNGİLİZCE TERCÜMESİ |- | 1871. || دست همچون بیل اشارتهای اوست || TRANSKRİPT BOŞ . || Genç oğlan gibi. Ona önce Tanrı adını takarlar, bu yaltaklıkla tuzağa düşürmek isterler. || How long wilt thou be captive to silver and gold?Though thou pour the ocean into thy pitcher,It can hold no more than one day's store. |- | 1872. || آخراندیشی عبارتهای اوست || TRANSKRİPT BOŞ || Fakat kötülükle adı çıkıp da zaman geçince bu kötülükte sakalı çıkınca; artık ona yaklaşmaktan Şeytan bile utanır. || The pitcher of the desire of the covetous never fills,The oyster-shell fills not with pearls till it is content; |- | 1873. || چون اشارتهاش را بر جان نهی || TRANSKRİPT BOŞ || Fakat kötülükle adı çıkıp da zaman geçince bu kötülükte sakalı çıkınca; artık ona yaklaşmaktan Şeytan bile utanır. || Only he whose garment is rent by the violence of love Is wholly pure from covetousness and sin. ,. |- | 1874. || در وفای آن اشارت جان دهی || TRANSKRİPT BOŞ , || Şeytan, adamın yanına bir kötülük için gelir; senin yanına gelmez. Çünkü sen Şeytan’dan da betersin. || || Hail to thee, then, O LOVE, sweet madness! Thou who healest all our infirmities! |- | 1875. || پس اشارتهای اسرارت دهد || TRANSKRİPT BOŞ || Şeytan, sen insan oldukça izini izler, ardından koşar, sana şarabını tattırırdı. || || Hail to thee, then, O LOVE, sweet madness!Who art the physician of our pride and self-conceit! Who art our Plato and our Galen! |- | 1876. || بار بر دارد ز تو کارت دهد || TRANSKRİPT BOŞ || Ey bir işe yaramaz adam! Şeytan huyunda ayak direyip şeytanlaşınca senden Şeytan da kaçmaktadır. || Love exalts our earthly bodies to heaven, And makes the very hills to dance with joy! : |- | 1877. || حاملی محمول گرداند ترا || TRANSKRİPT BOŞ || Eteğine sarılan kimse de, sen bu hale gelince senden kaçar! || || O Iover, 'twas love that gave life to Mount Sinai, 4 When "it quaked, and Moses fell down in a swoon." , |- | 1878. || قابلی مقبول گرداند ترا || TRANSKRİPT BOŞ || Bunların hepsini söyledik ama Tanrı inayetleri olmadıkça Tanrı yolunda hiçiz, hiç! || || Did my Beloved only touch me with his lips, I too, like the flute, would burst out in melody . |- | 1879. || قابل امر ویی قایل شوی || TRANSKRİPT BOŞ || Tanrı’nın ve Tanrı erlerinin inayetleri olmazsa...melek bile olsa defteri kapkaradır. || || But he who is parted from them that speak his tongue, Though he possess a hundred voices, is perforce dumb. , |- | 1880. || وصل جویی بعد از آن واصل شوی || TRANSKRİPT BOŞ || Ey Tanrı, ey ihsanı hacetler reva eden! Sana karşı hiçbir kimsenin adını anmak lâyık değil. || || When the rose has faded and the garden is withered, The song of the nightingale is no longer to be heard. |- | 'ANASAYFA ●Ruh-ul Mesnevi Şerhi Beyitler Halinde● '21 ● 22 ● 23 ● 24 ● 25 ●26 ● 27 ●28 ●29 ●30 |